<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【金枪】只能现在，只有现在 by AkaharaRinko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103262">【金枪】只能现在，只有现在</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko'>AkaharaRinko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 失忆, 赛博朋克</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP25无料公开，这次的文章想要尽力模仿新浪潮电影的那种叙事风格，但很显然失败了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, 金枪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【金枪】只能现在，只有现在</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“咔——”<br/>吉尔伽美什进来的时候门框发出极其怪异的一声，吓得迪卢木多差点把手中刚修好的摄像头摔到地上——他当然只是心里吓了一跳，手里还是稳稳握着那个价值不菲的小玩意儿。<br/>“你看，”迪卢木多把摄像头递给吉尔伽美什，“像新的一样。”<br/>吉尔伽美什看也不看，把它放回桌上。“我完全信任你，它甚至会比原装的更好。”他把迪卢木多的护目镜摘掉，疲惫干涩的金色眼睛泛着红血丝，他说：“你有多久没休息了，迪卢木多？”<br/>“我早上刚起来。”迪卢木多说，然后他在被吉尔伽美什拉起来亲吻的同时听到了自己脊椎的咯咯声。<br/>吉尔伽美什咬着他的下唇，仿佛要把那片柔软的东西咬出血。“别忘了这个酒店的所有房间都有闭路电视。”他的额头抵着迪卢木多的，午后的阳光透过落地玻璃透进来，将迪卢木多的虹膜纹路照得一清二楚。<br/>“那是不是我昨天拿着你的照片自慰也被你看见了？”迪卢木多笑着说，“只有裸体没有头的那张。”<br/>吉尔伽美什拍了拍他的屁股，他说：“我应该告诉你你前天抱着睡觉的那件夹克从上个冬天开始就没洗。而你，在浴室里睡着也算是休息了？”吉尔伽美什将迪卢木多身上的工装剥开，将所有的搭扣一个个挑开，露出里面的黑色背心，“你可不能死，迪卢木多。”<br/>迪卢木多不置可否，只是轻轻勾了一下嘴角。他推开吉尔伽美什，厚重的登山靴踢开地上的废旧零件，提议道：“我们去喝一杯？”</p><p>迪卢木多 奥迪那，出身知识分子家庭，优秀的机械工程师，曾在军队以及埃尔梅罗公司任职，由于某种原因成为了黑名单上的人。<br/>机油味，消毒水味，柔顺剂味……生硬的化学气味几乎占据了整个酒店。迪卢木多不认为自己一个人可以奢侈到用通风系统的香氛，而且无谓的能源浪费能免则免。<br/>吉尔伽美什曾经吐槽过这一点，他不缺这一点钱。</p><p>“干杯！”<br/>吉尔伽美什的物资线还是很能搞到好货的，在这个辐射可乐横行的社会上还能找到纯手工酿造的威士忌。两人靠在吧台边上惬意地小酌，迪卢木多提起了这次的委托。“我应该在你来之前就把它们都修好的，至少，新的分析仪图纸要给你。”迪卢木多说，他垂下了他的眼睛。<br/>“亲爱的朋友，这些对于我来说都比不上你重要。”吉尔伽美什很暧昧地说，迪卢木多当然知道他确指自己的双手和眼睛，就算全身换成人造脏器也不会允许他的手受伤。<br/>“我很感谢你。”迪卢木多停顿了一下，但是他再没什么可以说出口。<br/>吉尔伽美什也无言，他给自己斟了半杯酒。<br/>“等沙尘暴停了，我想去看看海。”迪卢木多说，“看看湖，或者，任何是水的东西。”<br/>窗外黄沙漫天，由于环境不断恶化，这种恶劣天气似乎还会继续。迪卢木多也不是完全不出门，但仅限于去市场买点需要的小零件。吉尔伽美什的人总能找到他想要的，这也大大减少了出门的必要。只是——<br/>“去年天气还没有这么糟糕，”吉尔伽美什说，“这是不可逆的过程，我们都无法逃离的命运。”<br/>“去年……”</p><p>迪卢木多又一次和吉尔伽美什上床了。这几乎是每次吉尔伽美什来访的固定环节。<br/>从大堂一直到电梯间，到顶层的套房，他们推搡着拥吻对方。吉尔伽美什不会在约定好的时间来取货，所以迪卢木多也没能在他的到访前整理好一切。他已经对迪卢木多不定期“入侵”他最爱的房间表示理解，面对一团糟的卧室也见怪不怪。<br/>吉尔伽美什身上有沙尘暴的味道，有活着的味道。迪卢木多知道外面的风沙夹杂着多少污染物，仍像中毒一样喜欢这种味道。他把头埋在吉尔伽美什的颈间，香水味、皮革味和沙子的味道混合在一起，他就这么懈怠地任由自己堕落。<br/>吉尔伽美什将他的工装背心卷到腋下，饱满的胸肌衬在黑色的织物下尤其显眼。迪卢木多的乳头有点兴奋了，不由自主地翘起，也许是太过熟悉两人交合的流程。吉尔伽美什还是没有脱下他的手套，硬质的皮革刮蹭着幼嫩的皮肤，那里很粉，像是专门做了手术的脱衣舞娘。<br/>迪卢木多的胸膛随着呼吸上下颤动，额上的细汗贴住散落的发丝，他的声带已经被蜜浸润，说：“来。”<br/>他想起身踢掉鞋子，被吉尔伽美什按倒在床上。后者在口袋中摸索了一下，然后出了门。迪卢木多觉得有点好笑，哪有前戏都没开始就走人的？<br/>过了几分钟，吉尔伽美什回来了，手里拿的是他刚修好的摄像机器人。那小东西就像一颗蒲公英的种子，让人很难察觉，本是用来当间谍用的。<br/>“你不会想……”迪卢木多坐起来。<br/>“嗯。”吉尔伽美什应了，“你会忽略它的。”<br/>迪卢木多又笑翻在床上，他说：“我把它修好可不是为了让你录全息性爱录像！”<br/>“先验货，”吉尔伽美什启动了摄像头，它缓缓地飘在空中，颇为滑稽地转了几下校准平衡，“再付钱。”<br/>迪卢木多解开了登山靴的鞋带，将它们踢到落地窗边，吉尔伽美什轻车熟路地扯开魔术贴，呲地一下拉开拉链。迪卢木多被他剥开了，肋下和腰侧的疤痕随着他的动作挪动，像丑陋的肉蛇。<br/>“别看，”迪卢木多跪在床上为他宽衣，“你不喜欢这些痕迹。”<br/>“是你不喜欢。”吉尔伽美什回答。他看着那些伤口如何在他手下缝合、痊愈，也曾在肋骨间剖开血肉，将他一次次从死亡边缘拉回。他抚摸着那些伤痕，亲吻着它们，这是他改造生命的杰作。<br/>“我会变成仿生人吗？”迪卢木多问，“我的肾脏……肺……都换成了人工脏器。”他脱下吉尔伽美什的皮衣，虔诚地膜拜，他隔着裤子亲吻吉尔伽美什的性器。<br/>“你也许应该问问那些粉丝，换了主唱还是之前的乐队吗？”年长者制止了他的焦虑，“帮我舔。”<br/>迪卢木多顺从地解开他的腰带，咽了咽口水，这样的事情他已经驾轻就熟。吉尔伽美什的手指插入他的发间，扣住后脑勺，引导他前后吞吐硬物，一边发出低吟。“好孩子。”他赞赏道。<br/>迪卢木多的鼻尖抵着他的小腹，吞得太深，吉尔伽美什私处的毛发将他嘴唇扎得痒痒的。他一手揉弄着吉尔伽美什的睾丸，另一手握着自己的阴茎套弄。迪卢木多时不时用舌尖扫过顶端的小口，那处分泌着透明的液体，只要稍加伺弄就能惹出吉尔伽美什的呻吟。他努力地吞吐着，伞部在脸颊上顶出一处突起，而后又直撞喉头，胀得他犯呕。吉尔伽美什在他嘴里随心所欲地操了几十下，抽出性器，迪卢木多牙关酸痛，只是呆呆地张着嘴，任由涎水与体液流下。<br/>吉尔伽美什将他放倒在床上，从床头柜摸了一瓶润滑剂，挤了一滩在掌心便往迪卢木多后穴抹去。迪卢木多被冰凉的润滑剂惊了一下，踹了吉尔伽美什一脚，反而被捉住脚踝抬到肩上。迪卢木多门户大开，双臀之间那处被湿滑的手指开发着，无论做过多少次都那么紧致。<br/>吉尔伽美什弄了一会儿，那处已经软得滴水，他戴了套，缓缓进入。迪卢木多咬着下唇，穴口绞紧，又热又胀，脑子都被肉欲填满。吉尔伽美什的手指伸到他嘴里夹住了舌头，迪卢木多喘着气，哼哼着。他早在一次又一次的交合中忘却了疼痛与愉悦的界限，身体自然而然地接受了这个过程。<br/>他的声音变得沙哑：“我们去年有见过么，我不记得了。”<br/>“有，”吉尔伽美什说，“你只是暂时忘了。我记得很清楚。”他与迪卢木多耳鬓厮磨，“你那天穿着白色的西服，浅香槟的领带。”<br/>“不……”迪卢木多皱了眉，想要阻止。吉尔伽美什爱抚着他的腰侧，将他的疑虑吻回去。<br/>迪卢木多也不知道自己什么时候开始相信这个谎言。他称之为“谎言”，是因为其合情合理，但又显得荒谬。<br/>吉尔伽美什继续：“我不会记错。”<br/>“你伤得很重，左手已经动不了了，幸好救回来了。”<br/>“不要说了！”迪卢木多觉得脑中一片混乱。<br/>吉尔伽美什吻他的头发，“继续吧。”<br/>他爬起来，跪在吉尔伽美什的胯间，抵着他的胸膛，摇动着腰肢。他像一个笨拙的骑手，企图套住一匹野马。吉尔伽美什，他喊着他的名字，含着泪，吉尔伽美什，我还是想不起来。<br/>吉尔伽美什会回应他，但是不会回答他的胡言乱语。他的手掐着迪卢木多的腰窝，扶着他在自己身上动作。迪卢木多很快到了高潮，苹果肌上一片绯红，脖子也变成漂亮的粉红色，白色的精液一点点洒在两人的身上。那双迷人失神的金色眼睛，像刚凝固的琥珀。<br/>“你非要在这种时候讲这种事。”迪卢木多趴在他胸口，“我不喜欢。”<br/>两人间的气氛变得诡异。<br/>过了一会儿，迪卢木多心软了，他扭过头去索吻。吉尔伽美什言之凿凿，他确实找不出什么破绽，但那又与自己模糊的记忆不相吻合。<br/>吉尔伽美什让他下来，领着他走到落地窗边，窗外的黄沙被卷起，像莎乐美的七层纱衣。两人仍是连着，走一步，吉尔伽美什的性器便往里顶一点，迪卢木多还在高潮的余韵中，双腿被他操得更软。<br/>迪卢木多被他压在冰冷的玻璃上，红肿的乳头贴着无机物，身后小穴紧缩着。吉尔伽美什掰开他的翘臀，被撑到极致的穴孔吞吃着粗长的性器，润滑剂和不知名的体液随着活塞运动的动作从内里挤出。迪卢木多呻吟着，甬道里边敏感的那点被照顾得过分好了，吉尔伽美什的龟头每次都狠狠撞到前列腺，迪卢木多又疼又爽。<br/>“这样才对…看看镜头吧。”吉尔伽美什提醒了他，迪卢木多惊觉自己的丑态正在被录影，不禁绞紧了。“删掉……”他要求道。<br/>吉尔伽美什恶劣地笑了几声，耳语了两句，迪卢木多只得红着脸答应。</p><p>待做到两人身上都粘腻，已经是傍晚时分。吉尔伽美什和迪卢木多洗了澡，穿着浴袍，蜷在贵妃椅上，像抱团的猫。<br/>“沙尘暴什么时候停？”迪卢木多问。<br/>“不知道。”吉尔伽美什答，“我会来找你。”<br/>迪卢木多已经习惯了，不确定的神秘是吉尔伽美什最大的魅力点。</p><p>又过了不知道多少个黄沙漫天的日子，迪卢木多日夜颠倒的生活持续着，间或的胃痛提醒着他还是个人。<br/>吉尔伽美什在一个破晓时分来到，风沙偃旗息鼓，迪卢木多顶着布满红血丝的眼睛浅眠不久。吉尔伽美什将他从工作室里拖出来，没有时间换衣服，两人乘上飞行器，向着阳光的方向航行。迪卢木多的关节痛得很，他整个人快要散架，也就懒得生气了。<br/>不多时，吉尔伽美什带他来到一个绿洲。泉水的颜色是粉橙色，迪卢木多觉得像一大碗血橙汁。他脱了鞋，小心地走入水中，粉泉的水有矿物的味道，脚踩在碎石上，他怀念这种感觉。<br/>骄阳渐升，泉水的涟漪镀上金边，他坐在水边的石头上，踢起水花。吉尔伽美什在一边望着他，迪卢木多很少露出如此放松的神情。<br/>吉尔伽美什只是看着他笑，迪卢木多也笑了，但是当阳光带来尽头的第一缕热度，迪卢木多在他的眼神中看到了别的什么东西。他收敛了笑容，略带忧愁地问：“我们来过这个地方吗？”<br/>“谁知道。”吉尔伽美什回答，“来过，或者没来过。”<br/>迪卢木多犹豫了，他咬着指甲，思考了一会儿：“我想大概是来过的吧，我不记得了。”<br/>“那时很冷，树上挂满冰凌。”<br/>迪卢木多又陷入了怪圈，“是吗？下雪了？”他抓住吉尔伽美什的肩膀，“我们……在那之前就认识？”<br/>“你既然认为我们来过这个地方，这不就是最好的证明吗？树上的那个刻痕还在呢。”吉尔伽美什指向湖边的一棵树，树干上的确有一道旧痕。<br/>迪卢木多参详了一下，这的确可能出自自己的手笔，但他对自己的记忆太不信任了。<br/>“也许是以讹传讹。”吉尔伽美什说。</p><p>后来他们又参加了一场音乐会，曲目无非是一些室内乐。其中那位小提琴手，穿着白色礼服，栗色的卷发束起，让迪卢木多有种熟悉感。他坐在一个安静的角落，演出结束后那位女士谢了幕，迪卢木多也跟着鼓掌。尔后她挽着一位中年男人下了台，迪卢木多与她眼神交错，胸口突然一阵剧痛。<br/>这种熟悉感不是亲切，也不是爱慕，是无可奈何。他慌忙逃出大厅，吉尔伽美什没有追上。脑海中破碎的记忆逐渐拼凑出完整的故事，天地间的一切都如蒙上灰尘，走廊是空的，楼梯上无人烟，沙发，门，空的椅子。人像失了平衡的摄像机，机械地将影像传送到大脑。镜子，玻璃，迷幻的光泽，连廊不知通往何处。迪卢木多好不容易找到出口，笨重的门外一片雪白，他出门时被外面的寒气冻得发抖。<br/>极低的气温让他瞬间清醒，平坦而单调的雪原在眼前展开，令人寻不到路标。<br/>“白色的西服，浅香槟的领带。”吉尔伽美什的声音从身后传来，“你几乎没变。”<br/>迪卢木多伫立在雪地中，冷风刮进他的呼吸道，就像千万把薄刃剖解他的肉。<br/>“难道是我变了么？”吉尔伽美什轻蔑的笑声，“你，仍是要逃避一切，把到手的一切输去。”<br/>“还记得我们玩过的扑克游戏吗？无论先手后手，你都无法赢。<br/>“你很聪明，你肯定知道怎么赢，只是你不敢。<br/>“所以，”吉尔伽美什凑到他耳旁，“你还有什么理由？”</p><p>他整装待发，于一个雨夜出走。冰冷的雨水将霓虹灯晕开，这座城市的贫穷与富裕离得太近，近得无法逾越。他留书于她，告知确切的时间与地点，心存着一丝妄想。<br/>“再等等。”他这样这样安慰自己，欺骗自己。他将留言撕碎了，攥在手心里，又把碎片摊平在小茶几上。<br/>电子钟跳到了午夜，他准时赴约。他的眼神中充满着复杂，不舍、狂喜、疯狂，用打火机点燃了桌上的纸片。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记：<br/>首先要向拿无料的各位说一声感谢，以及对不起。<br/>因为众多事务缠身，这次的无料没有能写出自己满意的文章，只能拿出这个残废品。<br/>这次的文章想要尽力模仿新浪潮电影的那种叙事风格（《去年在马里昂巴德》），但很显然失败了。本来是想写轻松甜蜜非传统的天使恶魔paro，以后有缘再续吧！<br/>感谢您的取阅！<br/>沫</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>